Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre
by SuperDobby
Summary: 20 ans après la fin de la guerre, la communauté sorcière a peu à peu reprit goût à la vie. Mais les anciens sentiments ne sont plus de la partie et les relations autrefois naturelles et logiques s'effritent. De nouvelles amitiés éclosent alors.


Bonjour =D.

Cette fiction tient compte de tous les livres et même de l'épilogue.

Tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, enfin non, pas tout, l'idée est quand même de moi (bah oui, faut quand même pas pousser mémé dans les orties). Et puis j'ai envie de dire, heureusement, parce que la pauvre femme nous ferait une crise cardiaque si elle lisait ce genre de textes xD.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Superdobby complètement shooté à la biérobeurre :D.

* * *

><p>Des rires féminins fusaient dans le hall du 12 Square Grimaud lorsque Harry poussa la porte d'entrée. Le vieil elfe le débarrassa aussitôt de son manteau recouvert de flocons et s'enfuit sans mot dire. Le jeune homme, las et fatigué, poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et s'étira à s'en faire craquer le dos. La journée avait été éprouvante et il n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir une énième connaissance de sa femme, si populaire depuis leur mariage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se faire une tasse de thé fumant et aller faire une sieste bien méritée, roulé en boule sur un des larges sofas de la bibliothèque. Cette envie était peu à peu devenue un rituel obligatoire depuis sa promotion au rang de chef des aurors. Il arrivait fréquemment que Ginny le retrouve profondément endormi, un livre ouvert sur la poitrine et de profonds cernes qui ne disparaitraient plus creusant ses yeux.<p>

L'absence des enfants, tous inscrits à Poudlard désormais, y participait activement. Il n'avait plus à s'occuper d'eux dès son retour alors que leur mère, en proie à une de ses fréquentes migraines causées par le joyeux vacarme de la petite tribu, était enfermée dans le noir dans une des chambres à l'étage. Il la soupçonnait d'ailleurs d'en rajouter un peu de temps en temps, afin de pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations, alors qu'il évitait les projectiles de boues catapultés par Albus, tentait d'apaiser les pleurs d'une Lily pleine de gadoue et répondait aux questions toujours plus bizarres de James. Mais même si cette nouvelle sérénité – il arrivait à dormir plus souvent, sans pour autant être reposé au réveil, comme si quelque chose drainait son énergie hors de lui en fragilisant peu à peu son âme - avait ses bons côtés, la grande maison vide et silencieuse le rendait quelque peu mélancolique. Ses enfants lui manquaient terriblement et leur absence creusait encore plus le fossé qui le séparait de Ginny depuis quelques mois, quelques années, _depuis toujours_ se prenait-il à penser de plus en plus souvent.

Le foyer avait perdu de son ciment et la volonté épuisante de Harry ne suffisait plus à le maintenir debout. Il se rendait maintenant compte qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement résistant, comme si il avait été érigé sur les mauvaises fondations, les mauvaises personnes peut être. Lui et Ginny, Hermione et Ron. Des couples créés de toutes pièces sur les ruines du monde. Des sentiments inventés, imaginés, fantasmés. Ses deux amis n'avaient pas résisté et le mensonge avait retiré son masque de beauté. D'un commun accord ils avaient divorcé après le départ de leur dernier enfant vers de nouveaux horizons bien moins sombres. La guerre avait rapproché ces deux âmes torturées le temps de se faire l'amour sauvagement pour se prouver qu'ils étaient toujours vivants, le temps de fuir la réalité trop effrayante, le temps de croire que tout était encore possible.

Et puis la routine s'était installée et ils avaient gratifié leur union de suite logique des choses. Trop effrayés pour recommencer une vie à zéro, ils avaient préféré sauver les meubles calcinés depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais la vérité finissait toujours par éclater au grand jour. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le couple le plus populaire du monde sorcier n'implose à son tour.

A peine avait-il fait un pas vers la cuisine qu'une tête flamboyante passa par l'encadrement de la porte donnant sur le living. Ginny eut un bref moment d'hésitation en le voyant, une lueur d'appréhension logée derrière ses prunelles. Puis, après un dernier coup d'œil vers la pièce où se trouvait une autre personne – une femme sans nul doute – elle se dirigea, pleine de grâce, vers lui. La peur avait laissé place à de la malice et ses yeux pétillaient de la même manière que ceux de son frère lorsqu'il avait fait une énorme gaffe du temps de leur scolarité à Poudlard, à peine voilés par une gêne inconnue. C'était définitivement une marque de fabrique Weasley qui voulait clairement dire « oups, c'est pas de ma faute, enfin si un peu, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'on va se poiler, ou pas en fait, enfin peu importe, maintenant c'est fait alors bon ».

Harry souleva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'elle l'embrassa tendrement, un goût de biscuits à la cannelle sur les lèvres.

- Tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois à la maison à cette heure, dit-elle d'une petite voix fautive, la même que celle de Ron lorsqu'il était pris en flagrant délit.

- Oui, le ministère est en travaux en ce moment, ils veulent… comment ont-ils présentés ça déjà ? Ah oui, ils veulent du modernisme. Et c'est au tour du département des aurors, alors on s'est fait plus ou moins viré de nos bureaux.

- Pas de chance, nous c'était la semaine dernière, ils ont mis un tel bazar dans la bibliothèque. Je suis allé personnellement me plaindre auprès du ministre, il était impossible de travailler dans de telles conditions. Enfin bon. J'ai invité une, euh, une amie à prendre le thé. Ne te dérange surtout pas, monte te reposer un peu. Tu sais ce que c'est les conversations de filles. Les derniers potins, les dernières robes à la mode, rien de très intéressant pour toi. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de te joindre à nous.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et commença à pousser son mari vers les escaliers en évitant soigneusement de le laisser regarder dans le salon. Quelque chose clochait bel et bien, et Harry n'aimait pas les cachoteries, encore moins lorsqu'elles venaient de Ginny. Cela ne laissait présager rien de bon. Elle était très influençable et avait fréquemment invité des « connaissances », qui s'avéraient être des fouineurs peu discrets.

- Oh non, je me sens lourd, la gravité n'a plus d'emprise sur moi, je vais m'écrouler. Il se laissait tomber sur Ginny qui, habituée aux mises en scènes de son mari, se mit sur le côté et le laissa s'affaler sur le sol avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

- Tu es vraiment trop bête, lança-t-elle de son ton le plus sérieux, mais les commissures de sa bouche tremblaient imperceptiblement et très vite elle se mit à hurler de rire à la vue de Harry, cul par dessus tête, empêtré dans le tapis, les lunettes de travers sur son nez. Cela faisait bientôt 20 ans qu'ils vivaient ensemble et il réussissait toujours autant à la faire rire en agissant comme un gamin immature. Certaines personnes avaient été traumatisées par la guerre, mais Harry en était ressorti plus vivant que jamais. Il n'avait plus à avoir peur désormais, à se sentir coupable de la mort de dizaines de sorciers et de l'agonie d'un monde barbare empli de cris silencieux, de larmes de sang et de fantômes trop vite oubliés. A plus de 37 ans il pouvait agir comme un doux dingue, appréciant cette seconde chance de vivre que la mort du Lord Noir lui avait apporté, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses proches.

Lorsqu'il réussit à se dépêtrer du tissu trop lourd et poussiéreux, Harry vit une fine main blanche s'avancer vers lui pour lui proposer de l'aide. Il la saisit sans se poser de questions et ce n'est qu'une fois debout, ses lunettes redressées, qu'il leva la tête vers son mystérieux sauveur.

A la vue d'Astoria Malfoy, sa chevelure brune, tirant sur l'auburn, vivement éclairée par les derniers rayons de soleil de la journée et une expression d'amusement plus que de pitié sur le visage, le cœur de Harry eut un raté. Une incompréhension grandissante commençait à naître sur son visage et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle lui tendit de nouveau la main.

- Nous nous sommes déjà croisés mais en coup de vent, je me dois donc de me présenter correctement. Astoria Malfoy Mr Potter, enchantée. Entre ce que j'ai pu entendre sur vous – même si il faut avouer que j'ai du faire un peu de ménage entre les rumeurs, les divagations de vieux fous plus ou moins séniles, les éloges de fanatiques passablement dérangés et les pseudo-vérités - et tout ce que Ginny m'a dit sur vous, c'est un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer.

Harry regarda la main tendue d'un air incrédule, et tourna les yeux vers Ginny. Elle se mordillait nerveusement les lèvres et opérait un aller retour du regard entre son mari et la belle aristocrate. Elle l'encouragea d'un signe de tête afin de finalement regarder un tableau qui semblait tout à coup extrêmement fascinant. Harry reporta son attention sur la main parfaitement manucurée de la femme de son plus grand ennemi – après Voldemort, mais sa mort plaçait l'ancien Serpentard au sommet de la liste des plus grands enfoirés présents dans sa vie – et en ayant bien pris soin de bloquer sa respiration qui s'était faite chaotique, il la serra doucement. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne sentit pas la peau froide et sans vie à laquelle il s'était attendu. Non, la paume d'Astoria était douce et chaude, la poigne ferme et pourtant agréable. Cette n'avait rien à voir avec son mari, ce qui renforça d'autant plus les doutes de Harry. Que pouvait-elle bien faire ici et comment connaissait-elle Ginny ? Mieux encore, qu'est-ce qu'une femme aussi douce qu'elle faisait avec une homme acide comme Malfoy ?

- Et bien Mr Potter, il ne faut pas me regarder comme cela. A quoi vous attendiez vous ? A ce que ma main vous envoie une décharge ou que sais-je ? Je suis bien au courant des anciennes querelles entre vous et mon mari, mais je ne suis pas Draco et il n'est pas Lucius. Il a beaucoup évolué depuis la guerre vous savez.

- Je… Je suis désolé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer ici. Pour être franc, je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer un jour. J'essaye de croiser Malf-je veux dire Draco le moins souvent possible. Mais ne prenez surtout pas cela pour vous, se rattrapa-t-il rapidement en voyant l'expression vexée de l'héritière des Greengrass. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, ces vieilles rancunes ne nous concernent que tous les deux - et je peux affirmer qu'il est serait bien le dernier à évoluer sans même parler de son incapacité à le faire, ce n'est absolument pas dans ces gênes de changer qui il est, pensa-t-il. Donc, euh… et bien, enchanté.

Le visage d'Astoria se radoucit et sans dire un mot de plus elle prit le bras de Ginny et retourna dans le salon. Cette dernière, visiblement outrée par l'attitude de son mari, avait un regard de louve aux abois. Harry venait de s'attirer les foudres de la rousse.

Astoria était sur le porche abreuvant de paroles Ginny qui ne pouvait que s'en repaitre. Le manteau de la nuit était tombé sur le monde et les badauds se hâtaient vers leur foyer chaud et accueillant. Lorsqu'elle se tourna enfin vers Harry, un sentiment étranger à ses sens était lové dans ses prunelles. De la compréhension peut être, de la crainte sûrement, de la peine certainement. Elle prit une bouffée de l'air gelé comme un hiver infini pour se redonner une contenance. L'assurance tout à fait aristocratique était revenue sur ses traits, dans ses mouvements, dans sa voix. Mais ses yeux ressemblaient de plus en plus à ceux d'une bête traquée, qui vient de comprendre que sa fin est proche et qu'elle mourra si elle n'agit pas au plus vite.

- La guerre a changé bien plus de personnes que vous ne le pensez Mr Potter, il est temps de réapprendre à faire confiance, murmura-t-elle d'une voix caressante, inaudible pour sa collègue et désormais amie. Elle fit la bise à Ginny - ce qui ne surprit pas vraiment Harry, cette fin d'après midi avait épuisé son quota de surprises – et salua le brun d'un signe poli de la tête en, _évitant ?, _de croiser son regard ivre de questions_._ Un craquement sonore plus tard elle avait disparu, ne laissant derrière elle qu'un tourbillon de flocons cristallisés.

Ginny ferma doucement la porte, une main rendue douloureuse par sa rage jusqu'alors contenue crispée sur la poignée. Elle respirait par à-coup et mit une éternité à se retourner vers l'homme qu'elle appelait difficilement son mari. Son attitude brisa quelque chose en Harry, comme s'il se réveillait en sursaut après un long rêve ayant viré au cauchemar et qu'il ouvrait enfin les yeux. Avant même que ses lèvres ne s'entrouvrent il entendit déjà ses cris, longues plaintes incessantes répétées tel un leitmotiv. Avant même qu'elle ne se mette à hurler, son âme se fracassa sur son cœur gelé.

- Comment-as-tu-pu ? Comment as-tu pu agir de la sorte ? Tu n'avais pas à être si impolie avec elle sous prétexte qu'elle est l'épouse d'un petit con prétentieux. J'en ai marre, tu m'entends ? Marre que tes petites histoires d'abruti fini viennent me pourrir la vie. J'en ai marre de devoir me cacher pour vivre de peur de te contrarier. Je veux faire ce que je veux sans avoir à craindre tes remarques désobligeantes et ton attitude plus que gênante !

- Mais avoue quand même que c'était bizarre de tomber sur… elle, sous mon toit, en train de boire du thé. Je les imaginais plutôt buvant du venin de serpent ou une autre boisson charmante de ce genre. Une colère sourde commençait à irriguer ses veines, paralysant ses sensations. Et puis de quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi le rapport avec ta vie en général, faut pas éxag…

- Bizarre ? Non mais tu te fous de ma gueule ? le coupa-t-elle. Mais grandis un peu bordel de merde ! Tu n'es plus un foutu adolescent avec ses petites crises existentielles ! A croire que tu refuses de changer, de te bouger le cul pour agir en adulte ! Tu me fais pitié !

- Mais c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Qui continue à agir comme une pauvre garce de 15 ans se pâmant au bras de sa célébrité de petit ami ? Qui se comporte comme la petite reine de Poudlard, que tu n'étais que dans ta tête ?

La gifle claqua dans l'air immobile. Ginny, horrifiée, la bouche ouverte en un o silencieux, entama un mouvement dans sa direction mais Harry recula d'un pas. Une larme solitaire roula sur sa joue rougie. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle avait glissé entre ses doigts comme de l'eau rance. Ils ne vivaient plus dans le même monde désormais. Alors qu'il s'éloignait lentement sans jamais lui tourner le dos, elle n'osait pas bouger, la main tremblante à l'endroit où sa joue avait été quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry avait envie de crier mais ses paroles étaient bloquées par les spasmes de sa gorge. L'interdit avait été franchi. Ces mots prononcés ne pourraient jamais être effacés d'un simple mouvement de baguette, ce geste resterait gravé dans sa chair bien longtemps après que la marque ait disparu.

Alors, dans un dernier élan d'agonisant qui brule sa dernière cartouche, couche son dernier joker, il la prit dans ses bras et la serra à se broyer le cœur. Demain tout sera oublié, oui demain tout ira bien, se répéta-t-il en boucle. Un nouveau mensonge venu s'ajouter sur la pile de linge sale. Mais c'était plus simple, plus reposant de vivre dans l'ombre. Il préférait la sécurité à l'inconnu. Il pleurait des larmes invisibles, se réservant pour plus tard, quand il serait seul et qu'il pourrait sangloter tout son saoul à en perdre haleine. La chaleur de la pièce ne parvenait pas à réchauffer son âme frigorifiée face au néant de sa vie.

Non, rien ne serait jamais plus comme avant, et Harry avait beau se répéter inlassablement sa litanie réconfortante, au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il avait perdu au grand jeu de la vie. Echec et Mat pour le sorcier le plus adulé et le plus aimé de tous les temps, mais malheureusement pour lui, par les mauvaises personnes. Lui qui avait toujours cru bien faire avait fait une erreur de débutant en se laissant tranquillement bercer par de faux espoirs. En gardant la même vie qu'auparavant il n'avait fait que survivre et ce n'est qu'à l'approche de la quarantaine que son esprit se rebellait. Si sa tête persistait à s'engluer dans cette monotonie, son corps voulait vivre et s'épanouir. Sa transparence croissante lui avait enfin fait comprendre qu'il devait réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour exister. Mais, prisonnier des bras de sa femme qui l'entouraient telles des serres, il ne put se résoudre à suivre cette pulsion vitale et entama le deuil de son être. _Je n'ai jamais vécu comme je l'entendais, et je ne vais pas commencer maintenant, j'ai dépassé le délai_, se dit-il amèrement, pleurant cette destinée tuée dans l'œuf.

Dehors la neige tombait doucement sur un monde éternel ignorant tout des malheurs des Hommes.

* * *

><p>Vualah, c'est fini :D. A votre bon coeur m'sieurs-dames, pour me dire n'importe quoi ("c'est trop génial, je t'aime trop", "c'est nul, va te pendre", "même que moi dans mon y'a que des poneys, ils mangent des arcs en ciel et font des cacas papillons") c'est le bouton en dessous :p. Je vous aime petits monstres =D.<p> 


End file.
